


Crazy In Love

by Kboogie09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Poe is a babe, Romance, Smut, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kboogie09/pseuds/Kboogie09
Summary: Summary: Reader catches the eye of a curious Poe Dameron.Warnings: Oral smut, Unprotected Smut (please use protection though aghh), cursingA/N: This is inspired by the 50 Shades of Grey version of Crazy in Love by Beyoncé. Yes, I know shame on me for these thoughts.





	Crazy In Love

_ You got me looking, so crazy my baby _

It first started off with a bunch of innocent glances back and forth. You would catch yourself staring at the features of a certain pilot—that dark, curly hair you so wanted to run your hands through, those plump lips that you wanted to feel against every inch of your skin, and those dark eyes that were filled with the desire for something more. You always had a crush on The Best Pilot in the Resistance, but what you didn’t know was that said pilot also felt something for you.

_ I’m not myself lately I’m foolish, I don’t do this _

Poe Dameron knew who you were, but you didn’t know that. You also didn’t know that Poe Dameron would also find himself becoming entranced by your features as well. He had caught you staring at him a few too many times and found it entertaining as you tried to play it off that you weren’t just checking him out. You would try to make it seem like you were staring into space, thinking about what tool you needed to fix a certain part of an X-Wing you were working on, until you finally reached for a random tool and continued to ‘fix’ whatever it was.

Poe didn’t mind the looks you gave him, for he was returning those glances as well. As soon as you would turn away, he found himself looking you up and down as you would walk around your work space—your cheeks slightly flushed from the idea that you had just been caught staring, pieces of your H/C hair coming undone from the loose braid keeping it in place, and the way you would bite on your bottom lip when you were concentrated on whatever you were working on. He wondered how it would feel like to take your bottom lip in between his teeth while you were laid out beneath him; what kind of sounds that would come out of your mouth when you were coming undone.

But the two of you would never act upon those fantasies.

Right?

_ I’ve been playing myself, baby I don’t care _

“Hey, Y/N.” You jumped as you heard the tool that was once in your hand clank onto the ground. Turning around, you found Poe standing there with his arms crossed against his chest. You quickly bent down to pick up the tool and place it on a nearby metal crate,

“Oh, hi Poe.” You straightened up your work suit. Poe took a step forward and grabbed the tool from the crate,

“What are you working on?”

“Oh you know just… stuff. Did you need something?” Poe smirked as he placed the tool back down and took a step towards you. You stayed in place, trying to take steady breaths as Poe got closer to you.

“Actually, I was just going to see if you were going to go to the cantina later.”

“O-oh, I don’t know I have a lot of wor—“

“Aw, c’mon Y/N.” Poe took another step forward, causing you to take a step backwards into another metal crate, “I see how much you work, you deserve a break and I… deserve one dance.”

_ Baby your love’s got the best of me _

You felt your breath hitch in the back of your throat. Did Poe really take notice of you? Sure, you’ve talked to him before, but those were just the daily greetings you usually gave everyone. You weren’t anything special, just a mechanic for the Resistance who spent most of her days working.  No, he couldn’t have noticed you.

But yet, here he was, talking to you as if you guys had known each other longer than you had, staring at you with those dark eyes you found yourself entranced by, and biting his bottom lip. Maybe he was right, you never got out much. Maybe it was time for a break.

“OK.” Was all you managed to breathe out and Poe shot you that Million Dollar Smile that made your heart do flips. “I’m just gonna… my shift’s over so I’ll just—“

“Oh, I can walk you to your quarters if you want? You live two doors from me, right?”

“Um, yeah. I didn’t know you noticed.” You laughed nervously as you brushed your hair behind your ear, only for it to fall back in front of your face when you looked down at your feet. Poe reached a hand up to place that same piece of hair behind your hair.

_ Baby you’re making a fool of me _

“I’ve always noticed you, Y/N.” You shot your head up and saw Poe smirking at you, his hand still lingering close to your face. Letting out a shaky breath, you reached down for your bag and tried to ignore the fact that he was so close to touching you.

“O-ok well I’m ready to head back.” Poe stepped aside and motioned for you to go ahead. You could feel his eyes on you as you made your way past him. Poe said his goodbyes to his fellow pilots, telling them that he would see them later, and jogged his way up to you.

As you guys made it towards the housing quarters, you and Poe talked the entire way. At one point, he asked if he could carry your bag as he noticed you were somewhat struggling with it, which you graciously allowed him to. The two of you waited for the elevator, an awkward silence overcame the two of you. Finally, the elevator doors opened and Poe motioned for you to step onto it first and then followed you inside.

Leaning your back against the wall of the elevator, you tried to avoid glancing at Poe as he stood right next to you, your bag hanging over his right shoulder. You watched from the corner of your eye as Poe brushed his curly hair back with his free hand and place it back down between the two of you, barely grazing your hand.

_ You got me sprung and I don’t care who sees _

You tried not to flinch at the sudden contact and kept your hand at your side. You could feel Poe’s fingers start to move closer to your own—your heart threatening to jump out of your chest— and heard what sound like your bag drop to the floor. Before you could react, Poe was on you in an instant, his forehead placed against yours and both of his hands began to trail down to your wrists.

You could feel Poe’s hot breath on your face and slowly released your own. Poe scanned your face for any hint of hesitation and when he didn’t find any, he placed his lips upon yours and your eyes fluttered shut. Warmth began to flood your entire body as Poe’s lips continued to attack yours. You traced your tongue against Poe’s bottom lip and you heard him make some type of animalistic noise as he opened his mouth.

_ Cause baby you got me, you got me, oh you got me, you got me _

The two of you continued to explore each other’s mouths and you accidently let out a quiet moan as Poe pressed his knee in between your legs. You tried to move your hands so you could somehow touch him, but only felt Poe’s grip tighten around your wrists until he finally lifted them above your head, slamming them against the wall.

You gasped into Poe’s mouth as you felt him softly bite your lip before pulling away. As you opened your eyes, you could see just how blown Poe’s pupils were.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time now, Y/N.” He said as he tried to catch his breath. “There is something about you—something that makes you different from anyone else and I can’t rack my brain around it. The fact that you’re so dedicated to your work and you try to help everyone who needs it, the way your nose scrunches up when you are frustrated, and the way your eyes light up when you talk to any of the droids on base. Everything you do catches my attention and I can’t get you out of my mind no matter how I try. I like you, Y/N.”  

_ I look and stare so deep in your eyes _

You stood speechless at Poe’s confession and instead let your eyes flicker to his lips. Just as Poe was about to lean in for another kiss, the elevator dinged and he quickly pulled away. Straightening your shirt, you watched from the corner of your eye as Poe leaned down to grab your bag and followed you out of the elevator.

Your hand was slightly shaking as you reached into your pocket for your key card. You could feel Poe’s warm breath along the back of your neck and chills crawled down your back. The door finally opened with a whoosh and you quickly stepped into your quarters, motioning for Poe to come in.

Your room was small, but cozy. Since you worked so much, you’re room was hardly messy other than the sheets thrown around on your bed. You silently thanked the Maker that you actually had time to do your laundry and that there weren’t any clothes lying around. Poe cleared his throat behind you and you quickly turned to find him standing mere inches from you.

“Where do you want me to set this?” He shifted his shoulder up where your bag was hanging from.

“Oh, um, right there is fine” You pointed to the desk that sat on the other side of the room. Poe nodded and you watched as he placed it down, moving your eyes down—appreciating what he had to offer. When Poe turned around, you quickly moved your gaze back up, only to find him smiling at you.

“Were you just checking my ass out, Y/N?” Your eyes widened and you began to stutter.

“Um, I-uh… yes?” Poe raised one eyebrow up and slowly began to make his way towards you—your heart pounding so fast you thought you would soon pass out.

“I didn’t take you as that kind of girl, sweetheart.” Poe said as he stopped right in front of you and you swallowed the lump that was in your throat.

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, Poe.” Poe’s took his bottom lip in between his teeth and took another step towards you—his chest inches from yours.

“Oh yeah?” He leaned in close to your ear, his hot breath sending chills down your back as he whispered, “How about you enlighten me?” Your eyes fluttered shut and you inhaled deeply as he lightly nibbled on your ear. When he pulled away, you looked up at him through your lashes.

_ I touch on you more and more every time _

_ Fuck it _ , you thought and you placed your hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep, hot kiss.

Poe’s hands were everywhere as you attacked his mouth—tracing from your neck, down to your hips where he began to squeeze tightly. You could feel the bruises already beginning to form and you trailed your hand down to the front of his orange jumpsuit and began to fiddle with the zipper.

The pressure from your hips was gone as Poe gripped your hands and pulled away, breathing heavily as he said,

“Eager, aren’t we?” You bit your lip and Poe groaned,

“Sweetheart, you keep looking at me like that and I won’t be able to control myself.” Taking that as a challenge, you looked straight into his eyes and, once more, bit your lip. Poe growled and placed his hands to the back of your thighs as he lifted you up and walked you to your bed—laying you down somewhat soft, but somewhat rough at the same time.

You sat yourself on your elbows and watched as Poe looked around your room until his eyes fell upon a scarf that was hanging on your desk chair. Poe retrieved the scarf and began to make his way back to you.

“Sit up” he gently commanded and you obliged. He made his way behind you and your pulse began to race as you watched the scarf cover your eyes—a makeshift blindfold.

“Is this okay, Y/N?” You jumped as he whispered into your ear and you nodded. The bed shifted and you tried to control your breathing as you felt Poe begin to remove your shirt and bra. As you lowered your arms, you felt Poe begin to trace his fingers along your collarbone, down the valley of your breasts, stopping at the waist of your pants.

He began to push you slowly onto your back and you lifted your hips up so he could remove your pants. Your muscles tensed as you felt Poe trace his lips softly up the inside of your thighs, passing your soaked panties, all the way up until his lips met yours for a sloppy kiss.

He took your bottom lip in between his teeth and you moaned as he slightly sucked on it before releasing it. You heard the bed shifted as he moved himself off of you and you whined at the loss of contact.

_ When you leave I’m begging you not to go _

“Poe, please.” You begged and you heard him chuckle deeply. The sound of a zipper going down filled the room and you waited eagerly for Poe too touch you again. Suddenly, you felt two strong hands at your hips, pulling down your panties— gasping as he placed a kiss on each thigh.

The fact that your eyes were covered drove you crazy. You longed to see the look in Poe’s eyes as his lips traced up and down your body. He was now crawling above you and you bit your lip as he began to attack your breasts with kisses. You felt one hand squeeze your breast hard and you began to grip the bedsheets.

As his hand kneaded your breast, you moaned at the wet contact of his tongue circling your nipple and arched into him. Poe’s free hand began to travel down the side of your body until you felt his fingers softly brush the inside of your thigh, but stopped as they came close to your aching core.

_ Call your name two or three times in a row _

“Poe” you whispered and he hummed. You called his name once more Poe released the mound of your breast with a pop and began to trace wet kisses up to your neck, stopping at the sensitive spot on your neck, and you let out a whine.

It was amazing how you were becoming putty just from the simplest touches and kisses Poe was giving you. Every touch had you craving more and Poe knew exactly what he was doing to you.

“Tell me what you want, princess” he said against your pressure point and your heart began to race at the nickname.

_ Such a funny thing for me to try and explain _

“I want… need to see you.”

You cringed at how desperate your voice sounded. Not once had you felt this much need just to look upon your lover. It was driving you crazy and you knew that Poe was enjoying seeing you like this.

Poe released a deep chuckle and placed one more kiss against your neck before getting up from you once more. You continued to grip the sheets as you waited for Poe to remove the scarf from your eyes.

Suddenly, you felt Poe’s rough, calloused hands begin to slowly push your legs apart.

“I think we should leave your eyes covered—it’s more fun for me. In the meantime…” he trailed off as he placed a light kiss on the inside of your thigh, “What” Kiss. “Do” Kiss. “You want” Kiss. “Princess?”

_ How I’m feeling and my pride is the one to blame _

You bit the inside of your cheek as you refrained from answering—you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing just how wrecked you were because of him. You were aching to be touched; to be relieved of this somewhat pleasurable pain.

Poe’s fingers began to trace up the inside of your thigh—opening your legs more. He gently placed a kiss on your slit and you whimpered. You could feel Poe smirking against you before he pulled his mouth away, his hands tightly squeezing your thighs.

“Is that what you want, Y/N?” You nodded and once more felt Poe lean in close and instead of placing another kiss, he whispered against your wet lips.

“Use your words, princess? Do you want this?” The vibrations rippled throughout your entire body and once more you nodded as you cried out,

“Yes, Poe, please.” It was quiet and you felt Poe’s arms snake underneath your legs as he finally— _ finally _ — placed his entire mouth against your swollen nub.

_ And I still don’t understand _

As his tongue worked magic, your hands flew to his head and you buried your fingers in his unruly hair. Poe continued to switch between sucking and licking your bud, causing you to become a moaning mess.

“Oh, Poe.” You purred as your fingers tightened their grip in his hair. Poe hummed and continued to flick his tongue against your clit. You knew that you were close to the edge, but you needed that little extra push.

“Poe.” You whimpered just as you felt the tip of his finger tease your entrance. Poe slowly inserted his finger inside of you and you bit back a moan as you bucked your hips against his mouth. Poe pulled away and you whimpered,

“Don’t hold back, Y/N, I want to hear you.” As he placed his mouth back and pumped his finger in and out of you, you moaned loudly.

_ Just how your love can do what no one else can _

“Poe, more please.” The sound was music to Poe’s ears and he inserted one more finger inside of you, hoping it would have the same outcome. As Poe continued to pump his fingers, he began to hit that sweet spot inside of you and you arched your back,

“Oh, Poe, right there.” You begged and Poe did just that. The movements of his mouth and the pumping of his fingers sent a wonderful sensation throughout your entire body. Your breathing became labored and you knew that you were close as your lower abdomen began to tighten.

In no time flat, waves of pleasure began to pulse through you and you began to cry Poe’s name out. Poe lapped up your juices and your toes curled in ecstasy. Your head became fuzzy as Poe helped you ride your orgasm out.

You released your grip from Poe’s hair. As you tried to catch your breath, Poe removed his fingers and slowly made his way up, placing kisses along your body. You almost forgot about the scarf covering your eyes until Poe slid it off.   

_ Got me looking so crazy right now _

Adjusting to the light, you began to blink until you were focused on Poe hovering above you. His eyes were dark and blown with lust—his lips red and covered with your slick—and you felt a warmness pool down to your abdomen once more.

Your breathing finally slowed and you continued to gaze upon Poe. He reached up and brushed a stray hair out of your face, then cupped your cheek as he leaned in for a soft kiss. You ran your hand up along his arm until you reached the back of his neck.

The kiss became more and more intense as you fought for dominance with Poe. Poe placed a knee in between your legs and you didn’t realize he was fully naked until you felt his member against your thigh. Trying to gain more friction, you arched your back into Poe’s chest.

Poe snaked his arms underneath your back and you gasped as Poe lifted you onto his lap.

_ Your love’s got me looking so crazy right now _

Poe leaned against the headboard as he began to pepper kisses and trace his tongue along your collarbone and neck. His rough, calloused hands ran down to your hips, stopping so he could rub his thumb in circles against your soft skin.

You traced your hands down his built frame as Poe continued with his love marks. As soon as you got to his hardened member, you wrapped your hand around it.

Poe’s breathing hitched as you began to stroke his member and he tightened his hands on your hips. You leaned forward and began to nip the nape of his neck. As you ran your thumb along the head, Poe growled and immediately gripped your wrist to stop your movements. He lifted his head up and gazed into your eyes, licking his lips in the process.

“Sweetheart, you keep doing that and I’m not gonna last. I want to see the look on your face as I fuck you.”

_ Your touch got me looking so crazy right now _

Something inside you snapped and you guided him towards your entrance, making sure to tease him by rubbing his tip against you. Poe groaned and you could see the desperate look in his eye—the same look that you were giving him earlier.

You continued to tease him and he tightened his grip around your wrist—leaning his head between your neck and shoulder. A sharp pain jolted through your body as Poe bit down on your shoulder—causing you to stop your movements.

“Fuck, Y/N, you’re killing me here.”

Deciding to end the torture, you slowly settled yourself onto him, resulting in a gasp from both you and Poe as he slid into you. Leaning your forehead against his and grabbing the headboard, you waited a few moments to allow yourself to adjust to his size.

_ Hoping you’ll save me right now _

Poe’s hands moved to your ass as he began to help you move your hips against him—causing you to gasp in pleasure. You could feel every inch of him inside of you as you began to ride him and you’re sure that you are going to have his finger prints bruised on your ass as his grip tightened.

It’s then that you realize that you are the one in control and decide to keep the pace slow, even though you wanted nothing more than to have Poe fuck you hard and fast. No, you wanted to continue to play the game that Poe had started when he decided to slowly tease you earlier.

Poe’s head moved to the nape of your neck and you could feel his lips and tongue everywhere. You reached down for Poe’s hands and yanked them away from your ass and lifted them to lie against the headboard roughly.

Poe quickly glanced up at you—his brow arched up. You continued moving your hips, increasing the pace a little, and when Poe leaned in to try and place a kiss between your breasts, you leaned back slightly and shot Poe a mischievous look.

“Oh, so that’s how you want to play, eh princess?”

Before you could react, Poe yanked his hands from the headboard, placing them on your hips, and swiftly flipped you over.

_ Your kiss got me hoping you’ll save me right now _

Poe leaned down and deeply kissed you as he pulled your leg over his hip and began to move in and out of you. You moaned into his mouth and let your hands trace every inch of his body—feeling every bit of muscle that he had to offer.

You were pressed hard against the mattress and Poe continued to thrust harder and faster into you—moaning deeply each time. He removed his mouth from yours and began to kiss, lick, and suck your neck— mumbling incoherently about how long he has wanted to fuck you and how beautiful he thought you were.

His whispers only made you crave more and you wrapped both of your legs around his waist to try and pull him deeper inside of you. His hands made their way to your hips, gripping them tightly as he fucked you senseless. Finally, he began to hit that wonderful spot and you arched into him so his cock could brush against it even more.

“Right there, Y/N? You want me to keep fucking you right there? Use your words, princess.” You let out a strangled yes as your moans became louder with every thrust and you began to dig your nails into Poe’s muscular back.

_ Looking so crazy in love _

A familiar fire began to pool in your lower belly and you knew that you were close to coming undone once more. Yours and Poe’s bodies were slick from sweat, but you didn’t mind it in the slightest. If anything, it turned you on even more.

Poe continued to snap his hips against yours and your head began to feel fuzzy once more as you were being inched closer and closer to your release.

“F-Faster Poe, please.” You begged and Poe obliged—which in return had you moving your hips in time to meet with his every thrust. The extra amount of friction that you had longed for finally overcame you as your orgasm washed over you in waves.

Crying out as your walls clenched around him, Poe’s movements became sloppier and you knew that he wasn’t too far behind from getting the release of his own. After a couple of more thrusts, Poe groaned out as his seed spilled inside of you.

As your chest heaved against his, your eyes shot open as you felt his soft lips kiss your neck once more. He lifted his head and let his eyes wander at the beautiful creature that was laid out underneath him. Poe gave you a loving smile as he leaned down to place a gentle kiss against your lips; causing your mind to race through all of the events that just occurred moments ago.

_ Got me looking so crazy in love _

When he pulled away, he gently pulled himself out of you and lay right next to you—wrapping his arms around you so he could pull you close.

The two of you sat in a comfortable silence while tracing your fingers over each other’s bodies. Closing your eyes, you sighed in content and would have fallen asleep if it weren’t for Poe clearing his voice. Your eyes shot open and you looked directly into his as he gazed softly at you.

“I hope you don’t think this is a one-time thing, Y/N. I meant what I said earlier. I really like you. You… intrigue me and I have never felt this way about anyone before. But I understand if you don’t feel the same although,” his finger began to trace your cheek and he leaned in to whisper in your ear, “it sounded like you like me just as much.”

Warmth flooded your cheeks as Poe pulled away to gaze upon you once more. Leaning forward, you placed a kiss on his lips, cupping his cheek in the process. When you pulled away, you let your gaze linger before you got up.

Poe watched you in confusion as you went to grab two towels that were hanging on your door. Turning back to look at him, you gave him a smirk and said,

“I seem to recall that I owe you a dance later, Dameron. Care to join me in the shower beforehand?” Poe released a chuckle and walked over to you, leaning in for a long kiss but not before softly spanking your bare bottom.

This pilot was sure going to drive you crazy. 

_ Uh oh, Uh oh, Uh oh, Uh oh, oh no, no _


End file.
